


Breakable

by Deriliarch



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Nasty egg man broke my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deriliarch/pseuds/Deriliarch
Summary: The aftermath of an injury and a heartbreak; you can't have it both ways, Solas.





	Breakable

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the final breakup but before the end of the game and the reveal. Popped into my head when this happened in game during a fight--the first part, at least.

Another Venatori agent fell, flesh charring from his face and Solas had to bare his teeth in a feral grin--until he heard the tinny roar from the red lyrium creature. Big as a mountain at the top of the stairs and—he felt his heart stutter in his chest and his breath caught—and his bedamned Inquisitor was launching herself straight at it, armed with no more than her dual blades.

  
Without thought, already moving toward her, his hand flew out, fingers stretching as he shouted the words to the spell. Ice slithered over the wretched creature’s blood-lighted lumps and crevices, swiftly encasing hulking limbs but too slow, too late. Its massive arm was already following its swing, helpless to its own momentum, and she was smashed aside, flung against the stone wall like nothing more than a leaf in the breeze.

  
There was a hollow feeling in the base of his throat—no air could get through his locked throat as he was suddenly at her side. He couldn’t remember taking the stairs, he was just there, hands sliding under her bloodied neck, rasping over her shaven skull. He cradled her close and let the magic flow, tingling, warm, through his arms and down into the broken form clutched in them. She was gasping, blood flowing freely from her nose, her mouth and suddenly, there were words flowing from him. “Foolish. That was so foolish, why do you never wait for assistance?”

  
She gave a huffed laugh, and he could feel her ribs flex and grate against his belly. “Have to—keep up morale.” Her breaths came in gasps, words squeezed between them.

  
“You are bad for my heart, the way you fight.” He admonished quietly, unable to keep a small smile from his face. Damn her for making him smile at a time like this. The spell was well underway, taking root in her broken insides, slowly rebuilding crushed organs; she was safe, but still in pain.

  
“Aw, I can still make your heart skip a beat.” She said through a strained grin, letting her head relax its full weight into his hand. Her skin was warm against his palm; it fit perfectly inside.

  
“Or stop altogether, vhenan.” He shook his head, smile broadening.

  
At this, her face became still, and she looked at him. Her bright eyes were a mixture of pain, accusation, anger. “Don’t. Don’t. I am not dear to you, I know this now. I am not your heart. You won’t let me.”

  
Solas went silent, motionless, until her ribs finally reconnected with a sharp gasp and a crack. She rolled from his grip and levered herself, with some difficulty, to her feet and made a show of stretching. She flashed an overbright smile down at him. “Good as new. Thanks.”

  
He knelt still, staring at his hands as he heard her gentle reassurances to Cole that she was alright. He felt curiously empty, chest and stomach thick with fetid silence. He saw there was blood stained on his palm, rusted up on his fingers, running down his wrist and whispered, “But what is a heart but a thing that can break?”


End file.
